Cher Père Noël - Calendrier de l'Avent
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Moldus, Sorciers ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour les calendriers de l'Avent, faites vous même le vôtre dans l'univers d'Harry Potter afin de profiter entre le 1er et le 25 décembre de 25 fictions personnalisées avec vos personnages préférés. Le père Noël est à votre écoute, profitez en !
1. Chapter 1

**Cher Père Noël**

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

Je prends un petit peu d'avance, afin que vous, lecteurs (moldus et sorciers) puissiez disposer d'un calendrier de l'Avent à votre goût en attendant Noël. Entre le 1er et le 25 Décembre serons postées à la suite de ce message 25 fictions, la plus longue étant bien sûre réservée pour le 25ème jour. C'est là que vous intervenez. Afin de répondre au mieux à vos attentes, faites en review (plus pratique que par hiboux) de ce chapitre votre liste au père Noël en faisant part des thèmes, personnages (et relations qu'ils entretiennent, amour (je peux éventuellement faire du slash sur demande), amitié, mentor, parents etc...) que vous souhaitez voir. Pensez à préciser le rating souhaité. Le père Noël et ses lutins (Dobby est de la partie !) essayeront de combler chacun de vos vœux, quitte à répondre à plusieurs demandes dans une seule fiction si vous êtes trop nombreux.

En attendant les fêtes de fin d'année, le père Noël et ses équipes vous souhaitent un joyeux Halloween.


	2. 1er Décembre

Voici donc le cadeau du 1er décembre (le jour de décalage mais du coup il y en aura 2 à Noel) en réponse à la demande de w-Jessica-w. Le sujet demandé est donc une fiction Severus Snape/Harry Potter, toute en tendresse (ce sera un drabble par commodité). Le rating ne dépassera pas le T afin que les fictions puissent rester accessibles à chaque lecteur. Celle-ci sera un drabble.

Disclaimer : Tout le blabla habituel, rien ne m'appartient.

Rating : G

Ndla : Ne prend pas en compte les derniers tomes

Après la guerre, chacun avait dû apprendre à se reconstruire, à vivre avec les trous béants que les disparus avaient laissé dans leurs cœurs. La paix n'était pas encore tout à fait revenue, l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurores continuaient à prendre en chasse les derniers irréductibles partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres, malgré la chute de ce dernier. Les survivants s'étaient rapprochés, amis, amants, désormais bien trop conscients de la fragilité d'une vie. Ils étaient sorciers, mais ils n'étaient que des hommes.

Harry James Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu et vaincu Voldemort, à grands renforts d'attentions, avait réussi à convaincre Severus Snape de donner une chance à leur relation. Les blessures physiques pansées, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour que se referment les plaies psychologiques. Ils s'étaient inévitablement rapprochés, submergés par ce besoin de réconfort. Leur relation avait rapidement évolué en quelque de plus ambiguë.

Le jeune homme lisait tranquillement un livre de potions au coin du feu, assis par terre, sur le tapis, adossé au canapé de cuir. Titillé par une sensation étrange, il ferma le gros ouvrage et leva la tête. Severus l'observait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Severus ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais encore là… avec moi je veux dire.

Harry soupira, le professeur de potion lui faisait une de ses énièmes crises existentielles. Il se leva, et se posta devant lui.

- Sev, je suis là avec toi, parce que je sais que c'est là qu'est ma place et que je t'aime.

- Mais justement ! Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? Je pourrais être ton père... qui doit d'ailleurs se retourner dans sa tombe.

Le garçon qui a survécu pris la main de son compagnon et l'attira sur le canapé. Snape s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, qui lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux.

- Je t'aime parce que tu as toujours été là pour moi, parce que tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas... tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, le plus doux et le plus aimant, quoi qu'on en dise. Je t'aime Sev.

Harry Potter conclut sa tirade en embrassant doucement son homme. Il savait que Severus avait besoin d'entendre ces mots là. Il en eut la confirmation quand il reçut un bien trop rare sourire en retour.

FIN


End file.
